Happy Birthday
by papermoon17
Summary: "Naruto, why are you here?" Kakashi asks.  "Well I wanted to the pret—mm." Kakashi had covered Naruto's mouth.  Emiko raised one eyebrow. "What was that Naruto?"  "It's nothing! Well we should be going now," Kakashi answered.    KakashixOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did (because I think it's bloody brilliant), but I don't. However, I do own my OC.

* * *

**

Emiko was at her house packing supplies. She just received a S-rank mission. The Hokage told her that she would have a partner, but she was just too excited to care. That's not the only reason she was excited though. Her twenty-sixth birthday was coming up. Although, she didn't have any special plans. She just wanted to be back in the village before her birthday, which was less than one week away.

One hour later, she was standing at the gates, waiting for her partner. So far she had been waiting for fifteen minutes. "Jeez. What could be taking them so long?"

"Taking who so long?"

Emiko quickly spun around and saw Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to help an old lady cross the road."

"LIAR!"

Emiko looked behind Kakashi to see the source for the voice. She let out a small giggle.

"Naruto, why are you here?" Kakashi asks.

"Well I wanted to the pret—mm." Kakashi had covered Naruto's mouth.

Emiko raised one eyebrow. "What was that Naruto?"

"It's nothing! Well we should be going now," Kakashi answered.

"Um, okay? I'll see you later, Naruto!"

"Bye!"

Emiko and Kakashi set out for their mission. The mission was to assassinate Pein, leader of the Akatsuki. Both Emiko and Kakashi knew that there would be three squads of ANBU following them. The problem was not finding the hideout, but fighting Pein alone.

Four days later, Emiko and Kakashi were standing at the entrance to the Akatsuki hideout. And, of course, there was a seal on the entryway. Emiko quickly did the hand signs. Kakashi looked at her in confusion.

"What? I've done some spying in the past." That wasn't true. Her brother was in the Akatsuki. Note the 'was'. Sakura killed him a few years ago. Yes, Sasori was Emiko's brother. He had shown her the hand signs in secret. She didn't want anyone to know. Not even the Hokage knew.

The both of them went in. Emiko walked into a big room. On the opposite side, there were some stairs. From what they could see, that was the only way to go. Emiko walked up the stairs.

"I'll go in first, then I'll tell you to come in," she said.

"But—"

Too late, she already went through. Emiko tried looking around, but it was so dark that she couldn't see anything. Then she saw it. Those Rinnigan eyes. She quickly got out her katana and started running toward him.

"Too slow." He put his hand out and pushed her out of the room.

"What the?" He didn't even touch her. She was at the bottom of the stairs and looked bewildered. Kakashi lifted up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye. Pein came out of the room. Emiko stood up and got some kunai out. She wanted to see what he did to make her fly out. If he even did anything. Emiko threw the kunai straight to his face. Right when they were about to hit him, they somehow just fell. _So he can control gravity and repulsion forces, eh? _Emiko thought.

About an hour later, Emiko and Kakashi were still fighting Pein.

_Where did Kakashi go?_ Emiko asked herself. Suddenly, there was a crack and Kakashi came up out of the ground at Pein's feet with a kunai headed towards his chest. The same thing that happened to Emiko happened to Kakashi. He was pushed back.

"Emi! Now!"

Emiko knew immediately what he wanted her to do. She put chakra into the strings Kakashi had laid out and pulled them tight around Pein. Kakashi then ran up to Pein using his Chidori. When the attack was a couple inches away, somehow a decoy showed up and took the attack.

"C'mon." Kakashi tried to further his attack, but got sent back again.

"Seems like you're not a bunshin. Now I'll have you die. This is the end," Pein says.

Kakashi and Emiko are practically out of chakra.

_Well, it looks like this is the end,_ Kakashi thought.

The sound of metal going into flesh was heard. Emiko took a gasp of air.

"Kakashi, you okay?" Emiko asked with blood coming out of her mouth.

"Why?"

Emiko grunted from the pain. She was pretty sure she was going to die in about two minutes, if not now. "Because... I don't want to see you die. I wanted... to do something."

"Why?" he asked again.

Emiko grunted again and fell to the floor. It was getting harder to breathe every second. Kakashi got on his knees. "You can't die. Don't die!"  
This time Emiko asked, "Why? Why don't you want me to die?"

He looked like he was going to cry. "Because… I love you…"

A smile forms on Emiko's face. "I love you, too."

"You're not supposed to die. It's your birthday."

Emiko didn't hear that though. She couldn't hear or see anything. Everything went dark.

Kakashi signaled the ANBU to come in. He couldn't even stand back up. For him, the whole world had ended. ANBU came and helped him up, and they picked up Emiko's body. All of them left, immediately headed for Konoha. When they returned, Kakashi went to his house. Once he was there, he picked up a box that was on his desk. He opened it and sighed. It was an engagement ring. He had planned proposing on Emiko's birthday. But that would never happen. He felt alone. "Emiko…"


End file.
